ça a changer ma vie
by absoluty-crazy
Summary: Après avoir vu son petit copain Jacob embrasser une autre fille, Bella pète un câble sur lui et part. Au moment de traverser la rue, elle ne regarde pas si la voie est libre. Cet acte va changer sa vie.    Dsl pas très douer pour les résumer.
1. Chapter 1: mon accident

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes, ceci est ma première fic. Je ne peux pas vous garantire qu'elle sera top mais just je vous demanderais d'être un peu indulgent. Sinon je suis ouverte à toutes critiques ou suggestions. **

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p>CHAPITRE 1: Mon accident.<p>

Sa faisait trois mois qu'on était ensembles, trois mois qu'on s'aimait et je pensais que c' tait partagé . Ce premier baiser je ne l'oublierais jamais, encore moins tous ces bon moments passer ensemble. Hier on avait fixer notre ni me rendez vous dans un restaurant chic. Je marchais en silence en pensant a nous, ce qu'on allait devenir, notre avenir sans obstacle quand je te vis au coin de la rue avec cette fille, cette pétasse de Jessica! Je me suis pas poser de question, j' étais prête a venir péter un scandale et j'ai réfléchie. Après tout tu m'avais dis que tu m'aimais, tu pouvais pas faire se que pense que tu es en train de faire! Mais **Elle** s'est rapprochée de toi et tu l'a embrassée. J'avais la bouche grande ouverte, carrément choquée... je ne pouvais plus bouger. J'ai entendue mon cœur se briser en millier de morceaux telle un vase en verre balancer contre un mur. Mon âme s'est coup e en ramassant les débris parpiller dans tout mon être m'empêchant de réagir. Quand je me suis ressaisie, je suis venue vers toi et j'ai crier: "_Jacob Black! Comment as tu osez me faire sa? Je t'aimais moi!_" Tu me regardais désemparé , essayant de t'expliquer, t'excuser: " _ça n'est pas se que tu croit!_" Pfff toujours la m me chose! Je t'ai vus! Ne me ment pas. Je suis partie pour traverser la rue mais tu ma retenue. Je t'ai dis de me lâchée, je me suis dégagée. Mes yeux embuer par les larme, je n'ai pas vue cette voiture qui est arrivée et qui m'a ensuite percutée. J'étais écroulée, baignant dans une marre de sang. Tu as accouru mes côtés, tu m'as regardé. Dans tes yeux je voyais, à cet instant précis combien tu regrettais. Une larme a coulée, parcourant son chemin sur ta joue. Je voulais que tu souffre comme tu m'avais fais souffrir, après tout, tous sa étais ta le méritais bien. Les battements de mon cœur cessent je te vois te lever, t'éloigner avec ton portable, sûrement pour appeler les secours.

Un homme s'approche de moi, les yeux noirs, le visage déformer par une soif intense. Mais sa ne m'empêche pas de voir a quel point il est beau avec ses cheveux couleur bronze en bataille, sa peau pâle, son visage carré, son nez droit... Je suis totalement fascinée. Il vérifie autour de lui et se penche dans mon cou. Je le sens me mordre puis le néant.

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que sa vous a plus pour se petit début un peu court mais la suite sera plus longue.<strong>

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2: mon réveil

**Re! Merci à ceux qui continu(e) de lire. Sa me fait plaisir. Voilà donc le chapitre 2. Le 3 et presque près mais j'attends quelque review avant de le publier. **

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p>CHAPITRE 2: Mon réveil<p>

Je me réveillais a plusieurs reprise. A chaque fois que j'ouvrais les yeux je voyais flou mais a chaque fois je distinguais une forme humaine à mes côté. J'avais du mal a me souvenir des événements passés ni même d'où je me trouvais et le feu intense me dévorant de l'intérieur n'y arrangeait rien. Je rouvris une nouvelle fois les yeux et un glaçon me serra la main droite. J'essayais de tourner la tête mais celle-ci était trop lourde. Au bout d'à peine quelque seconde je retombais dans les vapes. Je sentait le feu, qui précédemment se contentait de rester dans mes bras et mes jambes, se rapprocher lentement mais encore plus violemment de mon cœur. Je souffrais! Vraiment! J'eus envie de crier mais aucun son ne sortir. Je me tordait sous la brûlure. Mon sang était en ébullition dans mes veines, brûlant sur son passage toutes mes artère et chacun de me organes, lentement, comme si se feu prenait un malin plaisir à me torturer. Une main glacer se posa sur mon front, me faisant un bien fou même si j'imaginais une fumée de vapeur d'échapper du dessus tellement le contraste chaud-froid était saisissant.

Au bout de se qui me parue une éternité, la brûlure sembla se retirer au plus profond de mon âme et très vite, je ne ressentis plus aucune douleur. J'ouvrit alors une paupière puis l'autre. Je me trouvais dans une pièce sombre. Je m'assis et fut surprise de constater que je n'avais aucune difficulté ni même aucune douleurs. Je regardais autour de moi et ne trouvais aucune fenêtre, aucune lampe, aucune source de lumière. Comment se faisait-il que je vois aussi clairement dans un noir aussi complet? Je decidais alors de me lever afin d'explorer les lieux. Avant même que je ne finisse d'exprimer cette pensée je fus debout. Ok c'est pas très normal tout ça. Je vis une porte a l'autre bout de la pièce et décidait de m'y rendre. Je me retrouvais devant celle-ci en a peine 1 seconde. J'approchai ma main de la poignée et m'attendant a ce que la porte soit fermée, je forçais un peu mais elle vola a l'autre bout de la salle. Vraiment de plus en plus bizarre! Je montais les escalier et me regardait dans un des miroirs. Ce n'étais plus moi mais une jeune femme plus belle et à la peu plus pâle, elle avais également les yeux rouges ou une lueur aussi perdu que moi brillait. Arrivée dans ce qui ressemblais à une bibliothèque, je vis un homme magnifique assis dans un fauteuil, les jambe sur une table basse et un livre dans les mains.

Soudain une image m'apparus:**_ moi allonger sur la route dans du sang, Jacob au téléphone quelque mètre plus loin et cette homme au yeux noir face a moi qui se penche et me mord_**. Je revint a la réalité, secouer par l'image que je venais d'avoir. L'homme se tourna, me souris, se leva et vint a ma rencontre. Arriver vers moi il attrapa ma main, déposa un baiser dessus et me dis d'une voit de velours:

_"Bonjour mon ange, je t'attendais"_.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà voilà, donc le chapitre 3 dans pas longtemps, sa dépend de vous et du nombre de review! Bref j'espère que sa vous a plus. A plus .<strong>

** Chacha.**

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3: explications et désaccords

**Bonjour à tous! (ou bonsoir, je sais pas). Alors déjà, j'ai adorée vos review! Merci pour tous vos encouragements et conseils ça me fais plaisir. Il y a deux personnes en particulier à qui je voudrais adresser quelques mots:**

**lil2: Merci beaucoup, ne t'inquiète pas je ne prend pas mal tes remarques, au contraire c'est constructif pour moi. Ce n'est pas vraiment du courage, c'est juste que j'avais envie de faire un genre de "nouvelle expérience", voir si j'étais capable d'avoir assez d'imagination pour que des gens veuillent bien lire, au moins un peu, ce que j'écris. Quand à l'orthographe, ça n'a jamais été mon fort mais j'essaierais de m'appliquer. Encore une fois merci pour tes conseil, j'en prends note. **

**Trekker 21: Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez avec mon âge mais ça me fais quand même rire. Sinon je suis désolée pour la longueur de mes chapitre mais j'étais obligée de choisir: soit j'en dis trop, soit pas assez. Je voulais vraiment mettre du suspence alors voilà, mais je commence à avoir de plus en plus d'inspiration alors la taille des chapitres va surement augmenter. Pour l'orthographe, j'ai commencée à travailler avec un Bescherelle et un dico. Quand à Edward qui part à la bibliothèque un peu de patience. Les réponses se trouves toujours dans un des chapitres suivants.**

**Sinon encore merci aux autres et bien sûr: Bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 3: explications et désaccords<p>

_"Bonjour mon ange, je t'attendais"_.

Mon ange? Je t'attendais? Pourquoi m'attendait-il? Où étais-je? Que me voulait-il?

Il fit un pas vers moi et je paniquais, cherchant désespérément des yeux une sortie. Il s'en rendit compte et avant même que je ne puisse bouger je me retrouvais plaquée contre un mur, ses bras de chaque côté de mon corps m'empêchant ainsi de partir. Il mit son index son mon menton et me releva la tête. C'est alors que je croisais deux yeux topaze. Je ne comprenais pas: c'était bien l'homme de mon souvenir mais ses yeux avaient changés de couleur, passant du noir à une douce teinte caramel. Il me fit un petit sourire en coin magnifique qui me fis complètement fondre. Il se recula alors, me pris la main et m'amena jusqu'à l'un des fauteuils où il me fis assoir. Lui se positionna sur mon accoudoir me faisant instinctivement reculer au fond de mon siège. Il se mit alors a parler:

_"Tu dois te poser un millier de questions, _j'ouvris la bouche mais il m'arrêta_, nan! Laisse-moi finir. Je vais tout t'expliquer et ensuite, seulement quand j'aurais terminé, tu pourras me poser toutes les questions qui te tracassent._

_Bien, commençons par le moment où je t'ai trouvée, il y a 6 jours. Je marchais tranquillement dans les rues de Port Angeles quand j'entendis hurler un lâche moi. Pensant que c'était une agression, je suis allé à l'endroit d'où provenait les cris. J'arrivais pile au moment où la voiture te rentrait dedans."_

Il s'arrêta et une nouvelle vision survint: **J'étais dans rue et soudain je vois Jacob embrassé Jessica. On se dispute et je traverse la rue sans voir cette voiture qui me renverse. Jacob arrive à mes côtés les yeux pleins de regret.**Je revenais alors à la réalitée. L'homme me regardait et me souris.

"_Ca te reviens? C'est normal, se sont tes souvenirs de ta vie d'avant_, je m'apprêtais à lui demander des explications quand il leva un doigt, _je n'ai pas fini! _

_ Bref, reprenons. Je t'ai vu dans cette mare de sang, mes yeux sont devenus noirs tellement j'avais faim! Cette odeur, l'odeur de ton sang... Um la plus exquise et appétissante odeur que je n'ai jamais sentie de toute ma vie de mortel comme d'immortel! Quand ton ami est parti téléphoné je me suis approché près à me nourrir bien qu'habituellement je boive du sang d'animaux. Je me figeais. Venait-il de dire qu'il voulait me manger? N'ai donc pas peur, je ne te ferais aucun mal. Quand je me suis approché de toi, mes idées se sont en quelque sorte éclaircie, à ta vue, j'étais subjuguer! Ton odeur m'avais certes sembler subtile, mais ce n'était rien comparé à ta beauté! Tes longs cheveux brun bouclés bien que baignant dans du sang étaient magnifiques, les courbes de ton corps, tes yeux chocolat... Tu étais simplement magnifique! Et avec ta transformation, je ne trouve aucun mot pour te décrire! Après t'avoir admirée, je te voulais rien qu'à moi. J'ai alors fait la chose la plus égoïste de toute ma vie: je t'ai mordu, je t'ai transformée. Je t'ai ensuite portée jusqu'ici où j'ai attendus ton réveil. Normalement, la transformation ne dure que 3 ou 4 jours. Voyant que tu ne te réveillais pas, j'ai eu peur de ne pas m'y être pris comme il faut ou de t'avoir mordus trop tard. Je suis alors monté ici, voulant réfléchir. C'était la première fois que je quittais ton chevet. Mais ce matin je t'ai entendus te réveiller plusieurs fois. Ce n'étais plus qu'une question d'heure. Puis, enfin j'ai entendu la porte et tu es arriver!_

_ Ah! J'oubliais, ne t'inquiète pas pour la porte, c'est tout à fait normal pour un nouveau né vampire de ne pas contrôler sa force! _

_ _Vam... Vamp... Vampire? _

_ _ Oui, excuse moi j'ai aussi oublier ce détail. Je suis un vampire et j'ai 110 ans. Mais je suis coincée dans le corps d'un adolescent de 17 ans! _

_ _Mais... Mais comment est-ce possible? _

_ _Dans ce monde, celui dans lequel tu vivais, en lequel tu croyais, existe des êtres inhumains, mystérieux, dangereux et éternels. Et parmi ces êtres se trouvent les vampire. Oublie tous les stéréotype du genre dormir dans un cercueil, soleil qui brûle, allergie a l'ail, aux croies et a l'eau bénite ou même le pieu en bois dans le coeur. Même avec tout sa réunis, un simple mortel n'arriverais pas a venir a bout d'un vampire. Nous ne dormons pas, nous nous contentons de briller au soleil et nous ne nous transformons pas en chauve souris. Nous pouvons également hypnotiser les gens._

_Tu as du remarquer que tu t'était embellie, c'est tout simplement parc que tous les vampire son beau et sente bon afin d'attiré a eux les humains. Mais cela est inutile car nous sommes rapide, fort et certains d'entre nous ont des pouvoirs. le mien est de lire dans les pensées. Tu en aura sûrement un toi aussi. Ah! et aussi, personnellement je me nourrit seulement de sang animal. Des questions? _

_ _Oui, Pourquoi m'as tu transformer? J'aurais préférée mourir! _

_ _Je sais, Je t'ai mordus par pur égoïsme, je te l'ai dit. Oh, j'oubliais: Je m'appel Edward Cullen! Et toi? _

_ _ Je te hais Edward Cullen! Tu m'apprend comme sa que je suis désormais un vampire, que je vais devoir tuer des animaux pour étancher ma soif, que tout chez moi est fait pour que je plaise aux humain afin de facilité leur meurtre et tu crois que je vais faire la causette et me présenter? Mais tu te fourre le doigt dans l'oeuil jusqu'au cerveaux supposant que tu en ai un!_

_ _ Il faut relativiser mon ange! _

_ _Ne m'appelle pas "mon ange"!" _

Je me retournais et me dirigeais vers la porte mais Edward se trouvais déjà devant celle-ci, me barrant la route.

_" Tu as encore beaucoup de chose a apprendre mon ange, comment aller vite,_ dit il en apparaissant derrière moi, _comment contrôler ta force,_ il leva une table d'une seul main,_ comment chasser si tu ne veux pas dépérir. Parce que ne pas te nourrir ne te tuera pas ma belle._

__Je peux me débrouiller sans toi! _

__Au que non! Allez viens j'vais t'apprendre a manger mon bébé! _

_ _Arrête avec ses surnom et je ne veux pas manger! _

__J'arrêtais les surnom quand je saurais ton nom! _

_ _ Isabella, mais je préfère Bella _

_ _Sa te vas très bien Bella."_dit il en insistant sur mon prénom.

Je me retournais et descendit a l'endroit de mon réveil. Des semaines durant je restais enfermer dans le sous-sol. Edward descendait souvent me voir, essayant de me convaincre de me nourrir ou même de monter au rez de chaussée mais se fut toujours sans succès, je l'envoyait dans les roses.

Il avait abandonnée l'idée de me faire chasser depuis plusieurs jours et ma gorge me brûlais horriblement. J'essayais tant bien que mal de faire passer la douleur: je donnai des coup de poins, de pieds, de tête dans les mur faisant des troues, je me mordais... Jusqu'au jour où je n'en put plus. Je quittait le sous-sol et me dirigeait vers la bibliothèque où j'étais presque sûr de trouver Edward. J'arrivais dans la pièce et il se tournât vers moi, un grand sourire illuminant ses yeux et son visage. Je m'approchais de lui regardant mes pieds, honteuse et je lui demandait:

_"Apprends moi a chasser, j'ai faim!" _


	4. Chapter 4: première chasse

**bonjour, bonsoir. Voilà un nouveau chapitre! Mais avant je tient à dire:**

**ma p'tite Yoo: Merci =D sa fait toujours autant plaiz'! Mais toi sa compte pas, je crois pas que tu sois très objective!**

**amandine: merci beaucoup et pour le "petit détail à la con" c'est juste que le livre ne m'a pas trop inspiré. Pour les chapitres, je pense que je vais poster le samedi ou dimanche (tout dépendra comment j'avance et mes cours) et le mercredi! Comme ça, tu saura quand le prochain chapitre sera visible.**

**trekker21: Oui je n'aime pas le Edward coincé et torturé du livre alors j'ai déscider de prendre limite son contraire. Quand au révélations, j'ai eu peur d'aller trop vite ou de ne pas très bien m'y prendre mais ta review me rassure un peu merci. =D**

**Sinon merci aux autre pour les encouragements, ça fait toujours plaisir. **

* * *

><p>CHAPITRE 4: Première chasse et vangeance<p>

"_ Apprends moi à chasser, j'ai faim!"_

Edward s'approcha de moi, me pris la main et me sussura un "_suis moi_". Je m'executais et nous courûmes a une vitesse allucinante! Mes pieds ne touchaient presque plus le sol. Le vent dans mes cheveux, le paysage qui défilait si rapidement mais qui me laissait le temps de l'admirer... tout sa me rendais euphorique! Edward nous arrêta à la lisière d'une clairière où la vue était vraiment magnifique! Les arbres laissaient un espace libre, rond au centre où plusieurs fleurs bleus et jaunes poussaient. Il m'emmena doucement au centre et au fur et a mesure que j'entrais dans la lumière, ma peau se mis a briller comme si elle était sertie de diamant. C'était vraiment splendide!  
>Une fois a destination il me dis de fermer les yeux et je m'executais.<p>

" _Ne pensse plus à rien, laisse ton instint te contrôler. Hûme l'aire, tu sens cette odeur? C'est un cerf. Il faut que tu te concentre sur cette odeur et seleument sur celle-la. Si jamais tu pers cette attention que tu as sur l'animal, tu risquerais d'attaquer un humain. Respire profondement et... cours!"_

Je partie à fond, piquand un sprite, totalement concentrée sur l'odeur du cerf. Arriver a proximiter je m'accroupie et sautais dans un arbre sans faire un seul bruit. Ce n'était plus moi qui agissait mais le Vampire. Je regardais l'animal quand je sentis Edward approcher. Ne voulant partager ma proie, je sautais et attérie juste à côté du cerf et en a peine cinq seconde, mes dent c'était planter dans son cou et je l'avais vidé de son sang. Quand j'avais sentis le liquide chaud coulé dans ma gorge, j'avais senti une force me gagné. Sa me faisais du bien. Edward me regardait amusé.

_"Qu'est qui a?_

__Tu es toute tachée!"_

Je regardait ma chemise blanche et en effet, elle était pleine de sang! Je tirais pudiquement la langue a Edward qui éclata de rire! Nous repartîmes à la chasse jusqu'a ce que je sois repus. En rentrant il me laissa seule afin qu'il puisse aller me chercher des vêtement chez moi. Sa me permis de penser a Jacob et Jessica, à ma nouvelle vis a laquelle je ne pouvais plus échapper, à ma situation de vampire "nouveau né" comme les appelait Edward. Je ne pouvais plus faire marche arrière et tout sa a cause de Jacob et de Jessica! Une rage incontrôlable s'empara de moi et je déscidait d'aller rendre une petite visite à mes deux tourteraux préférés.  
>Je sortis et ma dirigeais en courant chez Jessica. Arriver devant chez elle, j'essayais d'ouvir la porte: verrouiller. Je regardais par les fenêtre du rez-de-chaussé et de l'étage: personne. Je me dirigeais alors chez Jacob. La porte était verouiller aussi mais j'entendais des rires. Je descidais d'entré par une fenêtre laisser ouverte dans son salon. Je montais les escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre où je les trouvaient en pleine action. Eurk! J'avais vraiment envis de vomir là! Je ne sais pas comment annonçer ma présence, en frappant? En jetant la porte contre un mur? En me raclant la gorge? Ou simplement en parlant? Et pourquoi pas tous? Je me raclais la gorge et pour toute réponse Jessica gémit. Je frappais alors à la porte. Les deux me regardèrent ébahis. Peut-être me croyait-il mort, ou était-ce a cause du sang sur mes vê se positiona a côté de Jacob et remonta le drap sur ses seins. Je commençais à marcher jusqu'à eux et m'assis sur le bord du lit.<p>

_"Bah alors Jacob? Tu ma déjà oublier?_

__Bella? Bella c'est vraiment toi?_

__Beh oui c'est moi! Tu veux que se soit qui? Une autre de tes maîtresse?_

__Bella pour ce qui c'est passer la dernière fois, c'étais une erreur tu sais, je voulais pas!_

__Tu te fous de moi la? Je jetais la porte contre le mur. Tu te fous de moi pas vrai! Une erreur? Et le fais que tu sois dans son pieu la toute suite maintenant c'est une erreur? Tu veux pas!_

__Bella, le prend pas comme sa, c'était pour me consoler, je croyait que tu étais morte! _Ca ma anéantis!

__Tellement anéantis que tu baise cette chienne de Jessica!_

__hey!_Dit l'intérresser

__Oh toi ta gueule! Maintenant écouter moi! A cause de vous je suis devenue un monstre! Alors je vais me vanger! Et vue que c'est plus a cause de toi Jacob, je vais commencer par Jessica comme sa tu verra se qui t'attend! Elle, elle ne le saura pas! Mais toi, toi tu vas souffrir!"_

Je m'approchais de Jessica, prête à la vider de son sang quand Edward intervint:

_"Bella, mon ange ne fait pas sa! Tu ne veux pas devenir un monstre pas vrai? Je tenais déjà Jessica par le col et ses pieds ne touchais plus le sol. Ma chérie, mon petit ange, la vangeance est certe belle et elle soulage mais si tu bois leurs sang, tu vas devenir accro et tuer des innocents. Bella écoute moi, ne les tue pas. Ou pas de cette façon là."_

Je lachais Jessica qui retomba lourdement sur le sol et me dirigeait vers Edward. Il me pris dans ses bras et je pleurais sans larme. Qu'est-ce-que je m'appretait a faire? Edward m'envoya me changer dans la salle de bain avec les vêtements qu'il m'avais ramener. Pendant se temps il hypnotisa Jake et Jess pour qu'il oublie tout de ma venue. Nous rentrâmes à la maison en silence et je m'enfermais a nouveau au sous-sol.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà voilà tout le monde! J'espère que sce nouveau chapitre vous à plus et que vous serez toujours là au prochain. ciao<strong>

**Reviews?**


	5. Chapter 5: PDV Edward

**Salut tout le monde! Dsl pour le retard mais le 3em trimestre et donc je dois bosser vrm. Bref voilà le chapitre 5 et comme certaine personne voulais du point de vue Edward, j'ai décider de modifier mon chapitre! Alors voilà et bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 5. Point de vue Edward.<p>

La première chasse de Bella c'était bien passée même si elle avait fini toute tâchée et qu'elle m'avait battue plusieurs fois à la course. Nous nous étions quand même bien amusés. Ses souvenirs ressurgissait petit à petit jusqu'à ce que celui de Jacob et Jessica ne se fasse trop présent et qu'elle aille leurs rendre visite. En rentrant, elle était partie au sous-sol et je ne l'avais revu que lorsqu'elle allait chasser.  
>Un jour je pris un coup de nerf et parti la retrouver dans son antre. Je la trouvais assise en train de lire.<p>

"_Bella, J'en ai assez de vivre avec un fantôme! Il faut que tu réagisse! Sa va faire 2 mois que tu es transformer et tu ne vis plus! Tu as découvert les inconvénients à être vampire mais laisse moi te montrer les avantages!_

__ah, parce qu'il y a des avantages? me répondit-elle._

__oui, on ne dors pas, on ne se fatigues pas, sa veut dire qu'on peut passer la nuit à faire la fête!"_

Elle me fit l'esquisse d'un sourire.

"_Écoute moi Isabella,_ Elle grimaça quand elle m'entendis dire son prénom entier, _je te propose un marcher, tu m'accorde deux jours entier. Si a la fin de ses deux jours tu ne t'ai pas amuser, je te laisserais te morfondre tranquillement ici. Mais si tu t'amuse alors tu devra rester vivre avec moi sans jamais revenir déprimer ici. Ok?_

__oui!_

__Bien alors on va commencer par manger parce que je t'emmène faire les magasin!"_

Je la laissais se changer et je montais l'attendre dans le hall. Elle ne pris que deux minute à me rejoindre et nous partîmes chasser.  
>Nous revînmes à la villa pour récupérer ma volvo et nous partîmes en direction de Seattle.<br>Arrivés à destination, je l'emmenais dans un magasin de lingeries lui disant d'acheter ce qui lui plairais, c'est moi qui paie. On aurait pût nous prendre pour un couple mai ce n'était pas le cas même si j'en ai envi. QUOI? Comment je peux penser ça? Je veux pas, je n'aime pas Bella, enfin pas comme ça!  
>Elle ressortie du magasin avec deux ensemble soutient gorge-string en dentelle, trois ensemble soutient gorge-shorty-bas et un ensemble deux pièce avec porte jarretelle. De quoi me rendre fou! Je l'emmenais ensuite dans un magasin de vêtements plutôt chic où elle se pris une mini jupe en jean, trois slims, des corsage et des débardeurs ainsi que deux chemises à manches courtes et deux à manches longues et pour terminer un veston noire et un en jean. Elle semblais vraiment prendre du plaisir et elle avais le sourire au lèvre. Je lui expliquais ensuite que nous étions censés craindre le froid. C'est alors qu'elle me traîna dans un magasin où elle acheta des mini short en jean et des pull ainsi qu'une veste une écharpe et des gants. Je l'emmenais également dans un magasin de chaussure où elle commença à partir dans tout les sens. Je réussis, tant bien que mal, à la canalisée et nous ressortîmes avec des espadrilles, des ballerines, des basket, des bottes et des escarpin.<br>Dans le dernier magasin, nous achetâmes une valise où elle mis ses achats et je la conduisis à l'aéroport direction l'argentine où j'avais louer une chambre dans un hôtel en bord de plage. Quand nous arrivâmes, le soleil était coucher alors nous décidions d'aller faire un tour à une fête donner au pieds de l'hôtel.  
>Je me vêtis seulement d'un bermuda et Bella mis un bikini avec seulement une mini jupe en étions prêt pour aller a la fête qui devait se dérouler sur la plage au pied de l'hôtel.<br>A peine arrivés et déjà des filles venaient se coller à moi. Ce qui me mis légèrement en colère, ce fut que des garçons viennent draguer Bella. Je partis nous chercher à boire mais quand je revins, Bella était sur la piste de danse avec un gars. La première chanson fini et il en dansèrent une deuxième. A la fin de celle-ci, je m'approchais d'eux et fis dégager le mec d'un seul coup d'oeuil. Je m'approchais d'elle et mis ses mains autour de mon cou et les mienne sur ses hanche pour nous faire danser un slow. Puis vint des danse cubaine et nous continuâmes de danser toujours coller l'un a l'autre. Nous nous regardâmes dans les yeux. J'étais attiré par ses yeux pourtant ordinaire chez des jeunes végétariens (vampire). La chanson se fini et nous restâmes là quelque instants. Je me penchais vers elle et...

"_Euh... Salut... Tu veux bien... um... danser avec moi?"_

Je me relevais pour apercevoir une fille vêtu d'une ultra mini jupe et d'un corsage très décolté. Je souris, vraiment le stéréotype de la fille superficielle. Je refusais gentiment mais elle insista. Je pris alors Bella par la taille et dis à la blondasse (NDA:je n'ai rien contre les blonde puisque je suis moi même de cette couleur de cheveux):

"_Comme tu le vois, je suis déjà pris!"_

Je pris la main de ma belle et l'emmenais plus loin pour lui proposer de se baigner. Elle accepta et je n'avais toujours pass lâcher sa main. Ce fut elle qui brisa ce contacte pour enlever sa jupe.

"_On fait la course?_ lui proposais-je, _mais interdiction de se servir de ses pouvoirs vampiriques"_

Je sais très bien qu'elle est plus rapide que moi à ce niveau la.  
>A peine avait-elle accepter qu'elle était déjà après courir. Je m'élançais et la rattrapais bien vite mais elle tricha et se servit de ses talent de vampire pour me dépasser et sauter dans l'eau. Je m'approchais alors d'elle avec un sourire en coin, bien décider à me venger. Je m'approchais d'elle dans une lenteur exagérée et sautais d'un bond sur elle pour la chatouiller. Elle me criais d'arrêter entre plusieurs fou rire mais je lui dit que c'était ma vengeance. C'est alors qu'elle se laissa couler. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça. Je plongeais afin de la retrouver mais en vain. Je remontais donc à la surface et à peine quelque seconde plus tard, on m'appuya sur la tête et je me retrouvais sous l'eau.<br>Nous passâmes bien 2 heures à jouer dans l'eau comme de vrai gosses avant de remarquer que le soleil commençais lentement à se lever à l'horizon. Nous rentrâmes alors à l'hôtel pour ne pas que les humains nous vois exposer au soleil.  
>Bella alla prendre une douche pendant que je regardai une émission de télé cubaine. Quand Bella sortie de la douche, je lui conseillait une tenue chaude car nous allions en France et que là-bas, c'était l'automne avant de prendre sa place dans la salle de bain. Je repensais à cette soirée que je venais de passée avec Bella. C'était vraiment mémorable et je m'étais vraiment bien amusé mais surtout j'avais ressentis quelque chose d'étrange envers Bella.<p>

Je sorti de la douche pour retrouver mon ange habillée d'un jean slim, d'une chemise à manche longue rouge et d'un veston en jean de la couleur de son pantalon rehaussé par des escarpins noirs. Elle c'étais

également lissée les cheveux et je l'imaginais avec les dessous sexy qu'elle à achetés la veille. Stop Edward! Ne pense pas à ça! Imagine toi... imagine toi... Rosalie et Emmett sous la douche! Ce fus radical, je pus enfin détourné mon regard qui étais resté bloquer sur Bella. Elle s'enferma dans la chambre pour boucler son sac et je lâchais un "Wohhh". Elle est vraiment magnifique!  
>Je décidais d'aller chasser et posais mon sac à côté de la porte et un post-it sur la table avec écrit "Je suis parti chassé: trop soif. Je reviens dans une à deux heures, fait se que tu veux en m'attendant. Edward"<br>. Je rentrais une heure et demi plus tard dans une chambre d'hôtel vide. Où était-elle? Pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle pas prévenue! Je commençais vraiment à paniquer et au but de deux heures d'attente je me décidais à partir la chercher quand la porte s'ouvrit.

_"Bella mon dieu!" Je la pris dans mes bras mais la relâchas très vite. "Sa va pas la tête? Partir aussi longtemps, sans me prévenir ou me dire où tu vas!_

__Tu m'avais dit de faire ce que je voulais, tu te souviens?_

__Oui bien sûr mais... bon viens ou on va être en retard pour notre avion."_

Je m'inquiète vraiment pour rien dans ce qui concerne Bella. Je crois que je tient plus à elle qu'elle à moi.  
>Je pris mon sac et elle me suivis jusqu'à l'aéroport situer à 20 minute. Nous prîmes un taxi pour y aller. Après une dizaine d'heure d'avion, nous arrivâmes à l'aéroport de Paris-Roissy. Nous arrivâmes à l'hôtel et posâmes nos sacs pour que je l'emmène faire les magasin des Champs E lysées. Je lui expliquais que vivant depuis 110 ans j'avais largement eux le temps d'économiser.<br>Elle avait les yeux qui brillaient mais ne fis pas trop de folie. Elle ressorti d'un magasin Channel avec un robe bleu nuit a dos nu descendant jusqu'aux pieds, une toute petite traîne derrière et une ouverture jusqu'au milieu de sa cuisse droite. Chez Dior, elle prit une robe noire moulante, lui arrivant 10 cm au dessus des genoux et une rouge en bandeau autour de la poitrine, plus évasée sur le reste du corps et lui arrivant à mis cuisse.  
>De retour à l'hôtel je lui offris un sac Gucci avec un porte feuille remplis de billet et d'une carte de crédit ainsi qu'un chéquier. Elle me regarda pleine de question.<p>

_"Pour que tu fasse les magasin même quand je ne suis pas là. Lui expliquais-je._

__Merci"_

PDV Bella:

Vu qu'il pleuvait à l'extérieur, nous ne risquâmes rien à aller visiter la tour Effel. Quand nous arrivâmes au sommet de celle-ci, la vue, le vent frais dans mes cheveux, c'était splendide. Je fermais les yeux et me retrouvais sur une plage:

**_"Viens Bella! La vue est magnifique!"_**

**Je montais alors sur la falaise où je trouvais ma mère dans les bras de mon père. Je m'approchais d'eux et la vue me coupas le souffle. Je voyais la mer fouetter les rochers, les bateaux tanguer mais se n'étais pas une tempête, nan, il y avait du soleil bien que le vent soit très fort**. Je revenait à Paris au sommet de la tour Effel. Ce souvenir était celui de mes vacances en Normandie. Si j'aurais pu, j'aurais pleurer.

_PDV Edward:_

Bella semblais tellement triste, elle avait également un petit sourire nostalgique. J'hésitais à la couper dans ce moment mais je voulais la consoler. Je m'approchai d'elle, elle se tourna vers moi et je la pris dans mes bras. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, je la relâchais et nous descendîmes direction l'hôtel. Il y avait une soirée dans le hall et j'invitais Bella à y aller. Étant dans un hôtel chic, la tenue chic était de rigueur. J'allais me laver en premier. Quand je sorti de la salle de bain en costume et mes cheveux légèrement dompter, Bella me scotcha, cette fois, ce n'est pas moi! Je lui souri et dis simplement:

_"La salle de bain est libre."_

Elle parti prendre sa douche et moi je me remis devant la télévision. Quand elle sorti de la salle de bain, après une trentaine de minute, elle portait une robe de soirée bleu avec un léger foulard bleu lui aussi. Elle était coiffer d'un chignon lâche avec quelques mèche bouclées en anglaise de chaque côté de son visage. Je lui souris et lui tandis la main qu'elle saisit et nous descendîmes à la réception.  
>Tout le monde se retournait sur notre passage. Je l'emmenais directement jusqu'à la piste de danse et pour la faire valser. Au moment du slow un jeune homme vint l'inviter. Il avait des cheveux noire aussi long que le mien et les yeux vert. Je le regardais de travers mais ni lui ni Bella ne semblais le remarquer. Elle accepta tandis que je la regardais surprise. Jusque la elle avais refuser toutes les invitations. Elle me souris et pris la main que l'autre lui tendais. Je me retrouvais seul, comme un con au milieu de la piste de danse. Plusieurs fille vinrent m'inviter mais mon regard restait fixé sur Bella qui dansais merveilleusement bien avec... un autre que moi. Et le pire c'est que je ne pouvais rien faire appart piquer une crise de jalousie ce qui ne servirais strictement à rien. Il dansèrent pendant toutes la série de slow. Monsieur Pot-De-Colle décida enfin de la lâcher j'en profitais pour aller la voir, toujours énervé.<p>

_"C'était bien? demandais-je d'un ton plus sec que je ne le voulais_

__ Très!_je grognais

__Tu m'accorde cette danse?_

__ Désolé mais Stephen doit me ramener une coupe._

__oh alors c'est Stephen?_

__Bon Edward j'peux savoir ce qui t'arrive? Tu me fais une crise de quoi la hein?_

__De rien! Je fais pas de crise!_

__ excusez-moi"_

Nous nous tournâmes vers Stephen qui lui tendis une coupe. Elle le remercia d'un sourire et nous commençâmes à discuter. Je lui parlais sèchement mais il s'en contre fichais! Il était en plein dans son numéro de charme. Ca m'énerva beaucoup trop et je partis prétextant me chercher un verre. Quand je revint, calmé vers l'endroit où nous étions plus tôt, il n'y avait plus personne. Je les vis alors sur la terrasse. Et la, il se pencha et embrassa ma Bella. J'aurais dû m'en douter. Mais en m'approchant, je vis ma belle se débattre et le frapper. Elle ne voulais sans doute pas utiliser sa force vampirique, trop de témoins dans la salle. Il ne se séparai pas d'elle et je commençais à trembler. J'arrivais vers lui et l'enlevais de Bella sans même forcer.

_"Quand elle te pousse et te frappe, c'est quoi que tu comprend pas?_" Demandais-je hors de moi.

Comment avait-il osez la toucher sans son accord? Une femme comme Bella dois être traiter comme la huitième merveille du monde. Elle est douche, belle, attentionné...  
>Stephen se contenta de hausser les épaules. Puis il partie en disant qu'il ne voulais pas se battre qu'il y avais un tas de fille prêtes à se jeter à ses pied mais qu'il n'abandonnerai pas la partie aussi facilement. Il avait dit sa comme si Bella était un jeu et je devais faire appel à tout mon self contrôle pour ne pas lui sauter à la gorge.<br>Je tandis une main à ma douce, quand elle la pris, je l'attirais à moi dans une étreinte que je voulais réconfortante.

Nous quittâmes la réception et retournâmes dans notre chambre. Elle quitta ses chaussures et se laissa tomber sur le lit. Je m'assis à côté d'elle.

_" Tu veux en parler?_

__ Nan_

__Tu sais, tu t'es drôlement bien contrôler, tu as beaucoup réfléchie. N'importe quel vampire l'aurais expédier a l'autre bout de la salle et l'aurais vidé de son sang. Je suis fier de toi!_

__ Ya pas de raison._

__Écoute Bella, Ce sont les dernière heure avant que les deux jours que tu m'as consacrés ne s'achèvent. Le but c'était te prouver que la vie, même en tant que vampire, est belle alors je n'ai aucunement l'intention de te laisser déprimer à cause d'une fausse note dans notre séjour! Tu vas te changer, on va en boîte de nuit et on fini le week-end en beauté O.K?"_

Elle souris et me fis un bisou sur la joue avant de partir se changer. Elle me rejoint dans le salon avec un robe rouge et le cheveux en cascade sur ses épaules. Je m'étais vêtu d'un jean foncé et d'une chemise noire.  
>Nous descendîmes dans une boîte où nous dansâmes de la salsa, du tango et autre danse latine. Nous repartîmes à l'hôtel où nous fîmes nos valise et rentrâmes à Forks.<p>

Arriver à la villa, elle redescendit au sous-sol. J'étais vraiment triste par ce geste. Je pensais vraiment qu'elle avait passer un bon week-end. Je râlais tout seul, dans ma bibliothèque, quand Bella vint me voir:

_"Je... J'ai adoré cette petite escapade. _

__Alors pourquoi tu es redescendu?_

__Bien disons que depuis ma... Transformation, je suis rester là-bas en bas alors je n'ai pas vraiment d'autre endroit!"_

Je lui fit alors un grand sourire. C'est vrai que j'avais complétement oublier de lui montrer sa chambre! Je lui pris la main et la conduisit à l'étage. Je lui fit fermer les yeux puis ouvrir une fois au milieu de la pièce. J'avais choisi un style japonnai et j'espérais que sa allais lui plaire.

_"Je l'ai préparée pendant ta transformation. Si elle ne te plait pas, on aura cas aller faire les magasin de déco et..."_

Elle me sauta au coup en me chuchotant un "merci, elle est parfaite." Je la serrais fort contre moi et nous restâmes ainsi durant plusieurs minutes. Je la regardais dans les yeux et lui demandais:

"_Que pense tu du fait d'être vampire maintenant?_

__Je... Je trouva sa... Je trouve sa pas mal, c'est vrai que de devoir tuer pour me nourrir sa me répugne mais après tout je ne tue pas d'humain alors je l'accepte oui, je suis une vampire."_

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà! Et pour ceux qui se pose la question, le PDV de Bella c'est pour la suite!<strong>

**Reviews?**


	6. Chapter 6: La famille

**Voilà voilà le chapitre 6! En point de vue Bella. **

**Merci de me suivre et bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p><span>CHAPITRE 6:<span>La famille

"_... Je l'accepte oui, je suis une vampire."_

Edward me souris et me dis:

_" Bien maintenant ton don!_

__Je n'ai pas de don!_

__D'accord d'accord alors supposons que tu en ai un, il va falloir le découvrir histoire qu'on sache exactement de quoi il s'agit. Ensuite on va devoir t'aider à développer tes talent de vampire, soit vitesse, force, art du combat et beauté!_

__Hé! je sais être mettre ma beauté en valeur!_ il me regarda perplexe. _C'est qui qui c'est retrouver limite à baver devant l'autre?_

__Toi!_

__Oui d'accord mais toi aussi!_

__Pas faut mais on va exploité tout sa! Je vais donc t'emmener voir Elazar, un vampire qui a le don de connaitre le don des autres vampire, Emmett, le plus fort des vampire que je connaisse, il t'aidera a maîtriser et développer ta force, Jasper qui t'enseignera l'art du combat, avec lui tu vas devenir une pro! Alice, ma styliste et celle de toute ma "famille" qui va t'aider avec Rosalie à devenir une pur déesse et enfin moi, le plus rapide de tous!_

__Dit l'homme qui ne fait que perdre à la course!_

__ Je ne relèverais pas! Tu as donc deux heures pour prendre tes affaires au sous-sol et dans ton ancienne appartement pour les installer dans ta chambre et pour faire ta valise, on va en Alaska!_

__Quoi? Mais y fait froid là-bas!_

__Isabella, ma petite Bella, tu ne sens pas le froid!_

__Ah oui merde. Bon j'y vais, deux heures c'est cours!"_

Je commençais par descendre au sous-sol et récupérais mes affaires que je montais dans ma chambre. Trois aller retour me suffirent. Je fis ma valise avec mes affaire présente à la Villa et je partie ensuite à mon ancien appartement. Je commençais par mes vêtements et il me suffit de 2 voyages, Je m'attaquais ensuite à mes livre et mes ainsi que ma chêne hi-fi, quand vint le tour de mes photo, je jetais celle où Jacob figurais et tombais sur une photographie de famille. On y voyais mon père serrant ma mère dans ses bras et moi âgée de 9ans devant eux. Sur une autre il y avait mon père et moi âgée de 17ans, nous l'avions prise 1 semaine avant l'accident qui a changer ma vie. Mon dieu! Mes parents, il s me croient morte! Il faut à tout pris que j'aille les voir! Je m'élançais alors en direction de leur maison où j'y trouvais mes parents sur le canapé après regardés une photo de nous trois, exactement comme je l'avais fait il y a quelques minutes. Je ne pouvais pas aller les réconfortés, un vampire pour fille les mettraient en danger et ils ne l'accepteraient peu-être pas. Je décidais donc de leur écrire une lettre. "**_Maman, papa, je suis toujours en vie mais je ne peu pas venir vous voir, vous ne m'accepteriez pas, ce ne serais pas bon pour vous. Je veux que vous sachiez que je vous aime très fort et que je meurt d'envie de venir vers vous, vous montrez que je suis vivante pour ne plus voir de larmes couler sur vos joues. Malheureusement ça m'est impossible. J'espère que vous comprendrez et que le fait de savoir que je suis vivante vous réconfortera. Avec tout mon amour Bella._**" Je déposais la lettre devant la porte et frappais puis partis me cacher dans les bois en face de la maison. Se fut mon père Charlie qui ouvrit. Il ne vit d'abord pas le papier a ses pieds, concentrer a chercher qui avait frapper. C'est en commençant à rentrer qu'il le vit et le ramassa. Il lut le mot et pleura, ma mère Renée vint le voir, lit la lettre à son tour et serra Charlie dans ses bras tout en pleurant elle aussi. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps j'étais ici mais se fut deux bras fort encerclât ma taille qui me sortirent de mes pensées. Je me retournais en sursautant pour découvrir Edward. Il me pris dans ses bras et me raccompagna jusqu'à sa volvo garer devant mon ancien appartement.

"_C'est normal qu'ils te manquent et qu'ils souffrent de ta perte, mais il vont s'en remettre._"

Le reste du voyage (qu'on fit en voiture) se passa dans le silence, Edward roulant plus vite que la limitation, nous ne mîmes pas longtemps à arriver au Canada. Il se gara devant une magnifique Villa Blanche monter sur 3 étages. Nous entrâmes et je n'eus même pas le temps de voir arriver une tornade noire que déjà je me retrouvais dans les bras d'une vampire beaucoup plus petite que moi. Edward souris ainsi qu'un vampire blond je n'avais pas vu dans la pièce. La fille me lâcha enfin et se présenta:

_"Salut! Je suis Alice, la voyante et styliste de la famille!_

__Oh, salut, moi c'est..._

__Bella! Je sais!_

__Alice, laisse la en placer une, salut Bella, moi c'est Jasper, je ressens les sentiment des gens et c'est moi qui suis charger de t'appendre l'art du combat._

__Salut."_

Je commençais alors à les détailler. Alice était petite, surement 1,65m, elle avait un taille fine de mannequin et des cheveux noirs, courts, pointant dans tous les sens. Jasper quand à lui était grand, fin, moins musclé qu'Edward, les cheveux un peu plus long que la moyenne chez les hommes et blond.

_"Viens je vais te présenter les autres."_

Nous montâmes alors, arriver dans se qui semblais être un salon, je vis sept personnes. La première, grande, blonde, au cheveux court s'avança:

_"Bonjour, je suis Carlisle et voici ma femme Esmé,_ il désigna une petite femme au cheveux long et caramel,_ Emmett,_ en désignant un grand, costeau au cheveux noire et très court, _et Rosalie_, il me montra une grande femme, a la taille mannequin aussi, magnifique avec de long cheveux blond, bouclés._ Ce sont mes enfants adoptifs. Je te présente aussi mon frère Elazar et sa femme Carmen."_

Tous vinrent me voir me serrant la main ou me prenant dans leurs bras. Tous sauf Rosalie qui me fit un simple sourire avant de partir.

"_Pardonne la, elle n'accepte pas encore le fait qu'une étrangère entre dans la famille."_

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà! <strong>

**Reviews?**


	7. Chapter 7: Première sortie ensemble

**Donc voilà le chapitre 7 avec l'arrivée de Tanya.**

**Bonne lecture à tou(te)s.**

* * *

><p><span>CHAPITRE 7:<span>Première soirée tous ensemble

Je descendais, en compagnie d'Edward, dans le jardin se situant à l'extérieur de la villa. Arrivés dans a court, je vis que toute la famille était réunis. Elazar s'approcha de moi:

_"Bien, Bella notre but présent est de savoir quel est ton don! Pour ça, je voudrais que tu te tienne au milieu de la court immobile. Surtout tu ne bouge pas et tu ne t'inquiète pas. Il arrive parfois que pendant mon analyse, le don se déclenche, c'est pour cette raison que les autre se tiendrons à l'écart. Tu est prête? je respirais un bon coup ne sachant pas à quoi m'attendre. _

__Oui!"_

Je me positionnais où Edward me dit et tous reculèrent jusqu'à se tenir à une cinquantaine de mètre de moi. Elazar commença alors à me fixer, ses pupilles s'élargirent et il sourit. Soudain, il fut projeter 10 mètre plus loin mais atterri sur ses pieds. Comprenant que mon don devait s'être déclenché, je me répandis en excuse:

_"Au mon dieu Elazar je suis désolée, vraiment, je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé, excuser moi!_

__C'est bon, je vais bien. Bon, Edward, Bella possède un bouclier mental et physique capable de s'étendre à d'autre personne ainsi que la possibilité de teindre se bouclier à l'image de se qui l'entoure la rendant presque invisible. Un peu comme un caméléon."_

J'en restait bouche bée. Les hommes commencèrent à discuter entre eux tandis que je digérais la nouvelle. Alice vint me voir accompagner de Rosalie, elle me traîna jusqu'à sa chambre tout en me disant:

_"Bien maintenant que l'étape numéro un du programme est acquis, on va passé à la deuxième soit l'art du combat! Pour ça il te faut une tenue et vue que je dois t'apprendre à te mettre en valeur, autant commencer tout de suite! Alors, Rosalie un conseil?_

__Il lui faut un jogging et des baskets, avec sa peau pâle et ses cheveux bruns, je la voie bien avec du bleu nuit_

__Parfait!"_

Alice partie dans une salle adjacente et Rosalie s'attaqua à mes cheveux. La petite brune revint quelque minute plus tard alors que la blonde venait de terminer mon chignon lâche. Elle me tendirent un jogging bleu, un débardeur noir et une veste de jogging bleu. J'enfilais le tout et quand je sortis de la salle de bain, les deux filles avaient laisser leur place à Jasper.

_"Salut_

__Salut_

__On a un programme chargée alors j'te propose de commencer tout de suite._

__O.k."_

Nous descendîmes dans le jardin qui avait été aménagé avec des obstacle.

_"Alors on va commencer par un parcours pour voir tes réflexes, ta vitesse, ta force, comment tu te bats et ton agilité. Tu vas commencer par une course dans la forêt, tu vas devoir arriver avant Edward tout en évitant Alice, Rosalie, Esmé et Carmen qui vont surgir devant toi à n'importe quel moment. Ensuite tu fera un combat contre Emmett au milieu de se parcours d'obstacle. C'est o.k?_

__Euh... oui._

__Bien, Edward! Vas avec Bella sur la ligne de départ!"_

Nous étions côte à côte et Edward me regardait amusé. Il me murmura un petit "tu vas perdre" et démarra à fond quand Jasper siffla. Je m'élançais aussi vite que le pouvais et m'apprêtait à doubler Edward quand Rosalie surgit devant moi prête à m'attraper, je l'esquivait et continuais ma route. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'y avoir mit beaucoup de cœur. Ce fut au tour d'Esmé de me sauter dessus. Je fis un salto avant et me retrouvait devant Edward. Carmen sortis de sa cachette, elle se trouvait derrière moi. Je sprintais et sautais sur un arbre continuant mon chemin en passant de branches en branches. A quelques mètre de la ligne d'arrivée, je fus stopper dans mon élans par Alice, je tentais de l'esquiver mais elle entissipait tous mes mouvement. Je me débattis bien 5 minutes avant d'arriver à la doubler en décidant sur un coup de tête de sauter sur le tronc à ma droite afin d'aller sur celui de gauche. C'était trop tard, Edward était déjà devant la ligne. Quand il me vit il bailla.

_"Dis donc Bella, sa fait 10 minute que je t'attends!"_

Je lui tirais alors la langue et suivais Jasper jusqu'au terrain d'obstacles où m'attendais Emmett.

_"Attends Jazz', j'peux pas me battre avec elle j'vais la casser en deux!_

__Emmett, c'est un nouveau né!_

__Ah! C'est vrai! Bella, j'essaierais de pas trop te casser, promis!"_

Je lui souris mais appréhendais quand même. Il me regarda une lueur de malice dans les yeux et s'élança vers moi. Je sautais et me retrouvais derrière lui, il se retourna et s'élança vers moi. Je l'évitais pendant bien une demi heure quand Jasper s'exaspéra et me dit d'arrêter et de me battre. Je me stoppais donc et attendais Emmett de pied ferme. Il arriva droit sur moi je levais mon point pour le frapper mais il m'attrapa le bras, me le tordit et me mis à terre.

_"Bien stop, c'est bon, Bella il faut que tu travaille ta force, ta façon de te battre et ton esquive avec Alice. Pour le reste c'est nickel. Demain rendez vous ici à 10h pour travailler ta force avec Emmett, j't'apprendrais à te battre, Alice t'expliquera comment contrer ses attaques demain après-midi et Elazar te montrera comment utiliser ton don! Tu peux y aller les filles t'attendent._

__O.k salut_

__Salut"_

Je montais alors dans la chambre qu'on m'avais attribuer et vis Alice et Rosalie sur mon lit.

_"Bella! On va en discothèque se soir alors tu nous sort les vêtement que tu vas mettre et on verra si sa va. Mais pour le moment Edward t'attends en bas pour aller chasser. Je soufflais._

__J'y vais!"_

Je descendais pour trouver Edward devant la porte: "t'en as mis du temps!" Je lui lançais un regard peu amène et nous sortîmes. Après m'être rassasier, je remontais dans la chambre et sortais mes vêtement pour se soir avant d'appeler Alice et Rosalie.

_"Pas mal mais on doit faire croire qu'on craint le froid donc se n'est pas approprier. Par contre, Rosalie va te trouver se qu'il faut pour que ta tenue soit plus chaude sans la changer._

__Juste des accessoires! Je reviens"_

Et elle sortie de la pièce. Elle revint avec des mis bas en laine blancs, des mitaines noires et des bottines. Je me retrouvais donc avec une mini jupe en jean avec une chemise rouge et un veston en jean ainsi que les bas, les mitaines, les bottines mais aussi un chapeau noir et un collier en forme de cœur noir. Les filles partirent se préparées tandis que je descendais.

_"Putain Bella! T'es carrément bandante!"_

C'était Emmett qui m'avait dit sa et à sa reflexion, Edward et jasper se retournèrent et Rosalie lui asséna une claque derrière la tête. Jasper souris et Edward ouvrit la bouche et la referma plusieurs fois avant de finalement me dire que j'étais belle. Les filles arrivèrent et une fois tous prêt dans le salon, nous quittâmes la villa. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie et Emmet prirent la voiture de Jazz' et Edward et moi prirent sa Volvo. Nous devions récupéré Tanya et Kate Denali. Nous nous stoppèrent devant leurs maison et Edward klaxonna. Deux magnifique vampire sortirent. Les deux étaient grandes, fines et blondes vénitiennes mais la première avait de long cheveux lisse et l'autre des cheveux court en pique derrière.

_"La première c'est Tanya et la deuxième Kate._" me chuchota Edward.

La dénommer Tanya ouvrit la portière avant et me voyant installer sur le coté passager se rembruma et alla à l'arrière. Elle ne cacha pas son mécontentement de me voir bien que je n'en connaissent pas la raison.

_"C'est qui celle là?_

__Je.. Je suis Bella_

__Enchantée Bella, moi c'est Kate et elle c'est Tanya"_

Kate souriais chaleureusement mais Tanya faisais toujours la tête. Arriver devant la discothèque où les autres nous attendais personne n'avais parler depuis les présentations et l'ambiance était lourde. Quand nous sortîmes de la voiture, Kate alla dire bonjour aux autres mais Tanya se colla à Edward. Nous entrâmes et j'allais danser avec Alice. Tous les hommes de la salle nous regardais et Alice me dis de danser encore plus sensuellement. Je lui obéis et nous éclations de rire en voyant à quel point ils étaient éxités. Je retournais m'assoir et se fut Emmett qui m'invita à danser. J'étais morte de rire tout du long! Arriver à la table je m'assis seule vu que les autre dansaient en couple et que Kate était partie draguer. Tanya avait monopolisée Edward. Je décidais donc d'aller me chercher un verre de vodka, l'alcool faisant effet sur les vampires. Après trois verre but cul sec, je partie chercher Alice pour lui dire que je rentrais. Je m'ennuyais sec là. Je la vis en train de s'engueuler avec Edward.

_"Alice ça ne te regarde pas!_

__Edward bon dieu! Tu vois pas son petit jeu là? Elle..._

__Euh... Alice?_ je les interrompais

__Oh Bella! Sa va?_

__Oui, je voulais juste te dire que je rentre._

__ Oh nan Bella reste encore un peu!_

__Nan je me sens un peu seule._

__Oh Bella, je suis désolé on t'as abandonnée!_

__Nan nan pas grave je n'aime pas trop ce genre de soirée. J'y vais ma belle à plus tard"_

Je commençais à partir et alors que je sortais de la boîte, Edward m'arrêta:

_"Bella, j'suis désolé de t'avoir abandonnée._

__Arrête c'est bon o.k"_

Et je partis à la villa.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà! Il semblerait que Bella soit jalouse! =D<strong>

**Bref merci pour vos review mais j'ai quand même remarquer que le nombre de lecteur augmentait alors que le nombre de review diminuait :"(**

**J'espère que l'histoire vous plaît! RDV au prochain chapitre!**

**Reviews?**


	8. Ce n'est pas un chapitre

CHAPITRE 1: Mon accident Sa faisait trois mois qu'on taient ensembles, trois mois qu'on s'aimait et je pensais que c' tait partag . Ce premier baiser je ne l'oublierais jamais, encore moins tous ces bon moments passer ensemble. Hier on avait fixer notre ni me rendez vous dans un restaurant chic. Je marchais en silence en pensant a nous, ce qu'on allait devenir, notre avenir sans obstacle quand je te vis au coin de la rue avec cette fille, cette p tasse de Jessica! Je me suis pas poser de question, j' tais pr te a venir p ter un scandale et j'ai r fl chie. Apr s tout tu m'avais dis que tu m'aimais, tu pouvais pas faire se que pense que tu es en train de faire! Mais Elle s'est rapproch e de toi et tu l' embrass e. J'avais la bouche grande ouverte, carr ment choqu e... je ne pouvais plus bouger. J'ai entendue mon c ur se briser en millier de morceaux telle un vase en verre balancer contre un m r. Mon me s'est coup e en ramassant les d bris parpiller dans tout mon tre m'emp chant de r agir. Quand je me suis ressaisie, je suis venue vers toi et j'ai crier: "Jacob Black! Comment as tu osez me faire sa? Je t'aimais moi!" Tu me regardais d sempar , essayant de t'expliquer, t'excuser: " a n'est pas se que tu croit!" Pfff toujours la m me chose! Je t'ai vus! Ne me ment pas. Je suis partie pour traverser la rue mais tu ma retenue. Je t'ai dis de me l ch e, je me suis d gag e. Mes yeux embuer par les larme, je n'ai pas vue cette voiture qui est arriv e et qui m'a ensuite percut e. J' tais croul e, baignant dans une marre de sang. Tu as accouru mes c t s, tu m'as regard . Dans t'es yeux je voyais, cet instant pr cis combien tu regrettais. Une larme a coul e, parcourant son chemin sur ta joue. Je voulais que tu souffre comme tu m'avais fais souffrir, apr s tout, tous sa tais ta le m ritais bien. Les battements de mon c ur cessent je te vois te lever, t' loigner avec ton portable, s rement pour appeler les secours. Un homme s'approche de moi, les yeux noirs, le visage d former par une soif intense. Mais sa ne m'emp che pas de voir a quel point il est beau avec ses cheveux couleur bronze en bataille, sa peau p le, son visage carr , son nez droit... Je suis totalement fascin e. Il v rifie autour de lui et se penche dans mon cou. Je le sens me mordre puis le n ant. 


	9. Chapter 8: Dispute

Je retournais à la villa et pris une douche afin de me changer les idées. Je fis exactement le contraire et pensais à la manière dont j'avais réagis. Je m'étais emportée juste parce qu'Edward avait accordé plus d'attention à Tanya qu'à moi: pathétique. Je me dis tout de même que cette réaction me prouvais à moi même que j'étais irrévocablement amoureuse d'Edward Cullen.

C'est sur cette révélation, ou plutôt confirmation, que je sortie de ma douche. Je mis mon pyjama, de la musique et m'allongeais sur mon lit.

A cette instant, je regrettais plus que tout de ne pouvoir dormir: fermer les yeux, se laisser emporter dans un tourbillon d'images fantastiques, féeriques, magiques, tout droit sortis de mon subconscient... Pouvoir rêver.

Oui à cette instant précis je regrettais d'être vampire.

Plongée dans mes pensées, je retrouvais un souvenir plutôt flou de ma vie humaine.

**Flash Back.**

**J'étais au bal de fin d'année avec Jacob, nous dansions un slow sur la musique Kisuna de Kamenashi Kazuya**. ** Nous nous regardions dans les yeux amoureusement, bougeant au rythme de la musique. L'image devint flou l'espace de quelques seconde et quand elle retrouva sa netteté, je n'étais plus avec Jake mais dans les bras d'Edward. Nous dansions toujours, rien hormis mon cavalier n'avais changé, tout était parfais! La chanson finit et mon Apollon me conduisit jusqu'au kiosque où il m'embrassa.**

**Fin Flassh Back**

Bien plus qu'un souvenir, cette petite scène se trouve être un rêve. Je n'en revenais pas. Je commençais à réfléchir à la manière dont c'était possible quand des notes de piano m'atteignirent. Triste, mélancoliques, déçu... la personne qui en jouait devais souffrir. Me souvenant avoir vu un magnifique piano à queue dans le salon, je me dirigeais vers celui-ci. Je fus alors surprisse de voir Edward. Il jouait divinement bien mais je me demandais la raison de sa tristesse. Peut être un problème avec Tanya...

Concentré dans sa musique, il n'avais pas remarqué mon entrée et continuait sa mélodie. J'en profitais donc pour m'assoir dans la des fauteuils et l'écouter.

Quand les dernière notes arrivèrent, il enchaîna sur quelque chose qui inspirait le doute puis la beauté, la joie, l'envie, l'amour suivie de quelque chose de plus violant comme une dispute puis de la tristesse intense. Ça me fis penser à un couple, de leurs début jusqu'à leur première dispute.

J'étais toujours dans mes pensées quand un raclement de gorge se fit entendre. Je n'avais même pas remarquée que la musique c'était arrêter.

Edward se tenais debout face à moi. Je m'excusais directement de l'avoir troubler dans son intimité.

" _Ce n'est rien t'inquiète._

_-Um... c'était quoi la dernière que tu as jouée?_

_- Une composition_."

Son visage s'était fermé à ma question et il avait répondu sèchement, avant de partir vers les escalier, me laissant planter au milieu du salon comme une con.

**PDV Edward**

Bella venait de partir. J'avais essayé de la retenir mais elle ne m'avait ps écouté.

Alice me jeta un regard qui voulais dire "c'est ta faute" avant de rentrer dans la boîte.

Je décidais de rester dehors pour réfléchir loin des gens et du brouhaha. Chose que je ne pus faire car une voix stressante m'en empêcha:

"_Eddichouuuuu... Je t'ai cherché partout! Qu'est ce que tu fais là? Viens t'amuser!_

_- Nan Tanya je rentre. Et ne m'appelle pas Eddichou j'ai horreur de ça!_"

Je partis sans lui laisser le temps de répondre et me dirigeais vers la villa.

En entrant j'entendis "regarde moi" de soprano. Bella ne devais ps aller très bien pour écouter des musiques si peu joyeuses. Je décidais de l'ignorer et montais prendre une douche. En sortant, n'entendant plus rien, j'en déduis que Bella tais sortie, j'allais donc jouer du piano.9

Comme chaque fois, j'étais transporter oubliant tout ce qui m'entourais, je jouais mes sentiments: colère d'avoir agis comme un con et tristesse de l'aimer à sens unique. Je jouais ensuite une composition créer juste pour ma Bella. Elle exprimais mon doute après l'avoir transformée, sa beauté, ma joie d'avoir passé deux jours merveilleux avec elle, mon envie, mon amour pour elle, ma connerie de ce soir et ma tristesse présente.

Bella pouvais me faire ressentir tellement de sentiment contradictoires!

J'arrêtais de jouer et me retournais pour voir une Bella assise dans le fauteuil avec les yeux fermer, un léger sourire et une larme. Elle étais tellement belle, semblable à un ange, un déesse, une apparition surnaturelle... Simplement divine.

Je me raclais tout de même la gorge et elle se releva en s'excusant mais je la coupais. C'est alors qu'elle me demanda ce que je jouais, me faisant me souvenir de plus tôt dans la journée et de mes sentiments non partagés. Ne voulant lui révéler qu'elle m'avait inspirée cette mélodie je lui répondit un peu trop sèchement que c'était une composition avant de partir dans ma chambre.

Arrivé en haut je tapais dans un mur le réduisant en bouillis. Mais quel imbécile! Pourquoi je lui ai parlé comme ça? C'était ma chance de me réconcilier avec elle.

Énervé contre moi-même, je passais le reste de la nuit et le lendemain enfermer dans ma chambre.

J'entends les autres parler, bouger, rigoler... J'entendis Bella demander où j'étais mai les autres firent comme s'ils n'avaient pas entendus. Alice me proposa plusieurs fois de sortir avec eux mais je refusais systématiquement. Bella s'entraîna et comme toujours elle était époustouflante, elle apprenait également très vite.

Le soir Alice revint me proposer une sortie en boîte et je refusais. Quelques secondes plus tard ce fus Bella qui vint réitérer la proposition. Je m'apprêtais à dire oui mais repensais à notre dernière sortie et refusais, avec plus de mal certes.

"_Mais enfin Edward, sa fait deux jours que tu es enfermé ici! Tu n'as pas chassé, tu ne t'es pas amusé... Qu'est ce qui t'arrive? Bouge! Fait quelque chose!"_

Et elle sortie en claquant la porte. Je pris à peine deux secondes à me décider. Je me levais de mon lit, pris une douche, m'habillais et descendis rejoindre les autre qui, grâce aux visions d'Alice, m'avais attendu.

Celle-ci m'offrit un sourire éclatant, Jasper une tape sur l'épaule et Rosalie un petit sourire. Emmett me lança un "_hey vieux, enfin sorti de ta tanière!"_

Et quand je me tournais vers Bella, elle me tourna le dos.

Nous partîmes tous pour le cinéma.

Mon lutin préféré s'arrangea pour que Bella et moi nous retrouvâmes à côté. Elle semblais plutôt agacée et ne me dis pas un seul mot durant tout le film. C'est à environs dix minutes avant le fin qu'elle se leva d'un bon vraiment énervée et qu'elle me pris un bras, m'entraînant dehors à sa suite. "_J'exige des explications!_

_-Pardon?_ "

Je ne 'attendais pas du tout à ça! Des explication sur quoi d'abord?

"Ne fait pas cette de surpris! Tu croyais qu'on ne te dirais rien à propos de ton enfermement? J'aimerais au moins en savoir cause!

-_Sa ne te regarde pas!_

_- Bien sur que si! Tu m'a transformer, tu es censé rester un peu avec moi, m'apprendre les choses de la "vie"..._

_- Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre! Tu n'es ni ma mère ni ma sœur ni personne!_

-_ Personne...?_ me dit elle triste. _Bien alors si je suis personne, tu t'en fou que je t'aime. Au revoir Edward..."_

Dans la seconde suivante elle avait disparut, me laissant choquer de sa déclaration.

Le autres sortirent, tous au courant de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Nous rentrâmes à la villa où Esmé me demanda où était Bella, ne la voyant pas avec nous. Je baissais la tête et dis qu'elle reviendrais surement dans quelques heures.

Chose qu'elle ne fis pas. Alice ne la voyais pas dans ses visions et tout le monde était très inquiet.


	10. Chapter 9: La fuite

Chapitre 9: La fuite PDV Bella

C'est En pleurant sans larme que je m' loignais d'Edward.  
>Les mot qu'il avaient prononcer m'avait plus touch que je ne l'aurais cru. M me si ma r action est xag r , je ne peux y retourner et suporter de le voir avec Tanya. Surtout depuis qu'il ma clairement dit que je n' tais personne.<p>

Je courais donc, sans but pr cis et en moins de trois heures, je me retrouvais Forks. J'avais vraiment d d pass mes limite pour arriver en temps record! La col re y tait surement pour quelque chose.  
>Je me rendis la villa d'Edward, fit mon sac et partis pour je ne sais quelle dstination pour vu q'elle soit loin d'ici et surtout loin d'Edward.<p>

PDV Edward

Cela fisait d j une semaine depuis notre cin et toujours aucune nouvelles de Bella. Nous tions tous tr ss inquiets et la famille Denali s' tait propos pour nous aider c t recherche. Toute la faamille sauf Tanya bien entendu.  
>Depuis le d part de Bella, Elle tait encore pire: plus colante, plus chiante et surtout plus entreprenante. J'avais beau la repousser, elle ne ccomprenait pas que je n' tais pas int ress e. La seule qui m'int r ssait tait Bella.<br>Ne supportant plus la situation, je d scidais de partir la recherche de mon ange.  
>Je montais dans ma chambre et pr parais un sac. Je pr vint les autres de ce que je comptais faire et demandais Alice de m'appeler si jamais elle r ussissait a voir Bella.<p>

Je commen ais par aller devant le cin ma pour rechercher une trace, aussi infime soit elle, de son odeur. Evidemment, apr s plusieurs semaines, je ne trouvais rien ce qui me permis de m'apitoiller d'avantage sur mon sort. Me fustigiant de ne pas tre venus plus t t. Je pris donc la d scision de faire tout les endroits que nous avions visit s. Je commencerais par l'endroit o elle avait eu L'Accident puis la villa. Je me dirierais ensuite vers l'argentine. Et si jamais je ne la retrouvais pas, il ne me resterais plus qu'a faire le tour du monde. Mais jamais je n'abandonnerais. Je l'aime trop pour a. Oui... Je suis fou d'elle et je m'en rends d'autant plus compte qu'elle n'est pas mes c t s.

Je partis donc direction Forks. Il n'y avait aucunetrace d'elle sur les lieu de l'accident ou reposait quelque fleur et une photo de ma belle. Je restait quelque instants la contempler. Mes souvenirs ne lui avaient pas rendu justice. Je regardais ses grand yeux chocolat, rieur sur cette photo, d sormais topaz. Je repenssais au fois o nous regardions dans les yeux l'un l'autre, la mani re dont je fondais dns ses yeux or. Mon regard decendit sa bouche pleine, parfaite, que je r ve d'embrasser. De la revoir, ne serais ce que sur une photo, me fis redoubler d'effort pour la retrouvrer. Et quand a sera le cas, je la serrerais dans mes bras et lui dirais combien je suis d sol pour mes paroles, je l'embrassrais et lui dirais que je l'aime et que je ne peu vivre loin d'elle.  
>C'est sur ces pens es que je partis pour ma prochaine destination.<br>Arriv la villa, son odeur tait pr sente, pas fragante mais pr sente quand m me. Ma Bella tait venue ici. Pourquoi? Je n'en sais rien. J'entrais et suivi l'odeur jusqu' sa chambre. J'ouvris la porte de celle-ci et remarquais que les placard taient ouvert et... vide. Le lit tait fait, la salle d'eau vide aussi. De sa pr sence il ne restait que cette odeur qui m'emplissait les narines. Et bient t son parfum dispara trait et il ne resterait rien d'elle que mes souvenirs.  
>Avant de me laisser une nouvelle fois envelopper par les images de nos moment pass enssemble, je sortis de la maison pour me lancer sur sa piste.<br>Je suivi l'odeur et partis vers le sud. Je la retrouverait bient t.

' tait maleureusement sans compter sur la ruse de ma douce. Je me retrouvait en pleine for t, toute trace d'elle vapor e. Je n'en revenais pas. Ce n' tait pas possible. Je fis marche arri re cerchant un endroit ou ma belle aurait pu biffurquer sans que je m'en apper oive mais nan... rien. Toutes piste finissaient en cul de sac, elles ne me menaient rien, nul part. Je grognait de frustration et envoyait un coup de poind dans un arbre qui s'effondra sous ma force.  
>Je m'assis sur un rocher, la t te entre mes main, compl tement d sesp r . Je m' tais foclis sur cette piste, penssant que ce n' tait qu'une question d'heure avant que je ne retrouve ma Bella, a telle point que j'avais envie de pleurer maintenant que je n'avait plus aucun indice de la direction qu'elle avait prise.<br>Ca c'est vraiment toi de Telephone me pr vint qu'Alice m'appelait. Je d crochais rapidement, eperant qu'elle aurait vu mon ange et qu'elle pourait me dire o elle ce trouve.

" Alice! Tu as eu une vision? Tu l'as vu? O est-elle? Elle va bien? Mon dieu Alice dit moi qu'elle va bien!

-Bonjour Edward, je vais bien merci, moi aussi je suis contente de t'entendre...

_ Oui d sol . Je suis tr s content de t'entendre et je le serais encore plus si tu pouvais me dire o est Bella.

_ Rooo c'est bon. Si tu commencais d'abord par me dire ce que tu as trouver toi.

_Rien Alice, Absolument rien. Aucune trace d'elle au lieu de l'accident, elle a d barass e la villa de toutes ces affaires. J'ai suivis la trace olfactive qu'elle a laiss e mais rien, Je suis au millieu des bois avec son odr qui part dans tout les sens mais n'arrive nul part!

_ Ah...

_Quoi Alice qu'est ce qu'il y a?

_ Bah... Je t'ai vu toi, courir sur ces traces et elle a l'a roport en train de monter dans un avion.

_Un avion pour o ?

_ Je sais pas, je suis d sol Edward."

Je raccrochais sans dire au revoir a Alice et partis a l'a roport de Seatle.

Une heure plustard, j' tais au gichet et je faisais de l'oeil la femme en face de moi.

"Bonjour, dis-je sensuellement.

_ Bon... Bonjour

_ Pourrais-je vous demander un renseignement s'il vous pla t?

_Euh... Oui... Bien s r... Euh... Je finis a 19h. Dis-elle en battant des cils. Je me retint de rire.

_Excuser moi mais je voulais plut t vous demander un nom...

_Oh oui navr s, je M'appelle Jessica, Jessica Stanley. Elle commence un peu a me taper sur le syst me.

_Oui merci, je c'est lire c'est crit sur votre plaque. Dis-je s chement, je repris, plus calme, Je voudrais plut t le nom d'une jeune femme ayant r serv un billet d'avion.

_Euh... D sol mais ceci est confidentiel."

Je continuait mon num ro de charme, lui d crit Bella, j'inventais quelque mensonge, disant qu'elle tait ma fianc , que je m' tais disput avec et que je voualis m'excuser... Je r ussis enfin a savoir que mon ange tait partie pour la France.  
>Je r servas moi aussi un billet et pris le premi re avion.<p>

PDV Bella.

Sayet, j' tais Paris, Loin d'Edward, loin de Tanya, Loin des Cullen. Je voualis, oublier, recommencer.  
>Je me louait une chambre dans un h tel modeste. J'avais brouiller les pistes apr s mon d part de la villa, afin que si Alice ou un autre Cullen me cherche... ils ne me trouvent pas, j'avais galement retir du liquide, autant que je le pouvais au distributeur automatique, autant dire pas beaucoup, afin que l'on ne retrasse pas mes achat. Je savait Alice et Emmett t tus et plein de ressource.<br>Je m'instalais et partis chasser. Apr s deux linx, trois loup et un lion pris dans un zoo je rentrais l'H tel.  
>J'avais pris l'habitude de respirer par la bouche afin d' viter tout d rapage. Ce qui expliqua que je ne remarquais pas que quelqu'un tait mon tage, habituellement vide.<br>Je ne m'en rendis compte que quand je vis la porte de ma chambre entre-ouverte.  
>Je me mis en position de d fense et avan ais prudemment dans la pi ce. Je vis un homme de dos, v tusq d'un pull capuche et d'un jean fonc . La paleur de ses main m'informa que j'avais affaire un vampire. Je bondit sur lui mais att rie sur le sol. Je me retournais imm diatement et me retrouvais a quelque centimettre du nez de l'intru... qui n' tait autre qu'Edward!<br>Accroupis et sous la surprise, je tombais sur le cul. Edward rit me tandis sa main pour m'aider me relever, ce que, naturellement, je refusais. Pr te lui dire de d gager, je pris mon air le plus en col re mais mes trait se radoucirent quand subitement, Edward me pris dans ces bras. Je restait d'abord droite comme un I puis me laissais allez et serrais sa taille.

" Oh mon dieu Bella. J'ai crus que j'allais te perdre, excuse moi, j'ai agis comme un imb cile. J'ai dit chose que je ne penssais pas. tu m'a manquer, Ne me refais jamais a tu m'entends, je ne pas rester loin de toi, je ne peu plus vivre sans toi. Mon dieu je suis vraiment d sol . Je t'aime Bella plus que tout."

Me chuchotait-il doucement, presque tendrement et amoureusement... Attendez... STOP, ZAPPING, RETOUR EN ARRIERE... Il a dit quoi l ?

"Qu'est ce que tu as dit? demandais-je en quittant ses bras.

_Je suis d sol vraiment.

_Nan apr s.

_ Je suis un imb cile? me demanda-t-il l g rement perdu

_Encore apr s?

_Je t'aime? dit-il timidement.

_Moi aussi Edward"

Je retournais me blotire dans ses bras. Il me pris le visage en coupe et me regarda dans les yeux. Il me fis des baiser sur le front, les joues et le menton...

"Tu compte m'embrasser? lui demandais-je"

Il me fit un sourire un coin, s'approcha doucement de moi et, a quelques centimettres de mes l vre, il s'arr ta. Impatiente, je parcouru la distance qui nous s parait, me jetant sur ses l vres. Il murmura un "impatiente" et r pondit mon baiser en souriant contre ma bouche.


	11. PROLOGUE

Prologue: 6 mois plus tard.

PDV Alice.

" Woua les filles! vous tes magnifiques!"

Rosalie et moi nous regard mes avant de la remercier.  
>Rosalie portait une robe rouge avec un d colt plongeant jusque sous sa poitrine, dessous celle-ci se trouvait un ruban rouge fonc descendant jusqu' sa taille. Le reste de la robe tombait jusqu' ses pieds et continuait en une traine d'environ un metre.<br>Je portait presque la m me robe. Le haut tait le m me mais la jupe s' vasait jusqu' mes genoux. Pourquoi cette ressemblance? Et bien parce quer ma futur belle soeur nous avait accorder le privil ge... D'ETRE SES DEMOISSELLES D'HONEURS!

Je fut sortie de ma penss e par Rosalie qui me demandais d'aller chercher la robe de Bella pendus dans ma chambre, Rose alla chercher son mat riel de coifure et maquillage et notre Bella alla prendre sa douche. Dans le couloir je croisait mon ch ri. Apr s l'avoir embrass je lui demandait comment sa se passait c t gar ons.

Bella et Edward m'avait autoris organiser toute la c r monie sauf leurs robe et costume. J'avais tout de m me r ussit n gocier avec Bella. De notre pacte rtait ressortis que je choisirai sa robe et qu'elle ne la verrais que le jour J et qu'en change elle avait un droit de v to sur toute l'organisation.

Jasper me dit que tout ce passait bien, il m'embrassa et repartis.

Je pris la robe de bella, les chaussures assortie et fillai dans la chambre de celle-ci.  
>Quand j'arrivais, Rosalie insatallais son mat riel. Je d posait la robe sur le lit et aidais Rose. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, La futur mari e ressortie enroul e dans une serviette. Nous la f me s'assoir et le travaille commen a.<p>

PDV Emmett.

Sa y est! C'est le grand jour! Mon fr re coinc du cul, j'ai nomm Edward Cullen et la petite chose fragile qui lui sert de fianc e alias Bella Swan.  
>Oh non vous inqui t pas, c'est pas m chant s'que j'dit, j'l'ai aime vraiment tout les deux.<p>

L , j' tais en costume noire avec une cravate rouge et des pompes tellement cir es que j'pouvais me voir dedans. Jazz tait pareil sauf sa cravate: verte. Nous tions assortis aux robes des filles. Merci le petit lutin styliste. Mais bon, je sais que ma Rosie sera en rouge et cette couleur... sur elle en plus... c'est vraiment bandant!  
>Bref en ce moment m me on attends le frangin. Quand enfin il sortis de la salle de bain. Bah... il a d j une gueule d'ange, m me pour un vampire, mais l ... El gant le fr re! Un costume blanc, une cravete noire et des chaussures aussi cir es que les notres. Nan mais frenchement c'est pas possible qu'elles brillent autant! S rieux, ils ont crach s dessus o un truc du genre. A moin qu'un ados est vid sa bouteille de lubrifiant dessus... Eurk D gueu!<p>

Bon, en attendant, nous on se fait un rasage de pr s, voir tr s pr s, on mets un peu de gel et on attends que les plus belles soit pr tes. Edward stressait et faisait les cent pas dans la chambre, de quoi me rendre dingue... et un peu nerveux aussi.

"Putain Ed' arr te tu me stress!

_Imagine Emmett, imagine elle dit nan!

_ Eh vieux calme, sa fait six mois que vous tes enssemble, tu crois pas que si elle voulais pas de toi, elle se serait barr e depuis longtemps, pis elle aurait pas dit oui quand tu t'es mis a genoux mon pote."

Mon fr re s'assit mais sa jambe continuait de bouger. Enfin la d livrance arriva qund Carlisle vint nous chercher. Tout tait pr s en bas. Le cur c' tait d plac et le mariage avait lieu dans le jardin.  
>Nous decend mes. Il y avait des guirlandes dans les arbres, Des fleurs formaient une all e que remonterait la mari e. Au d but de cette all e ce trouvait une arche de roses blanches et rouges. Deux bonnes centaines de chaises taient dispos e de part et d'autre de la remont que Bella effectuerai. UIn petite sc ne haute de quelques centim tre tait situ e "l'arriv e". Sur celle-ci se trouvait une autre arche de fleurs.<br>Edward se positionna juste au bas du r aussement, le cor attendait dessus, Jasper et moi nous m mes vers Edward tandis que les invit commen ais s'install s.  
>Une fois tout le monde assis, Jazz et moi recul rent de quelques pas.<p>

La musique commen a.

PDV Esm .

Apr s avoir fini l'organisation du jardin, du buffet, des boissons et tout le reste. Je demandais Carlisle d'aller chercher les gar on tandis que je montais voir les filles.  
>Arriv e devant la chambre de Bella je frappais et demandais si elles taient pr tes.<p>

"Oui merci Maman, Peux-tu demander aux invit s de s'assoir s'il te pla t? Je finis de poser le voile de Bella et c'est bon" me r pondit Alice.

Je d scendit donc, fit assoir tout le monde avant de prendre place moi m me.

La Berceuse de Bella commen a et tout le monde se leva. J' tais tr s mus. Le choix de musique d'Alice tait vraiment le meilleur. La connaissant je me doutais que ce ne serais pas la marche nuptiale mais l ... Vraiment, si j'aurais pu, j'aurais pleur .

Alice et Rosalie arri rent. Les deux tait magnifiques. Rose avait une superbe robe rouge et les cheveux boucl , l che. Lili, elle, avait une robe verte meraude resplendissante et toujours ses cheveux coiffer en pique qui lui donnaient des airs de lutin.  
>Mes deux filles taient... aucun mots ne pouvaient les d crirent... Splendide peu tre?<p>

Elle remont rent l'all e c te c te et se post re en face de leurs maris. Enfin vint le tour de Bella. Je vit Carlisle arriv et avant d'apercevoir le belle jeune fille son bras, je tournais la t te vers Edward.  
>Mon fils regardais ses pieds. Emmett lui chuchota quelque chose que Jasper comfirma. Alors seulement il releva la t te pour regarder sa fianc . Un tincelle s'alluma dans ses yeux et un magnifique sourire se peignit sur son visage. Il ne d tacha pas ses yeux d'elle une seule seconde. Carlisle d posa la main de Bella dans celle d'Edward et vint m'embrasser.<br>Alors seulement je regardait la mari e. Elle avait les cheveux en anglaises. Quelques m ches tait ramen es en arri res et retenues par une rose blanche. Elle portait le voile de mon arri re grand-m re. On se le transmettait de m re en fille dans la famille. Et alice ayant insit sur le "quelque chose de vieu, de neuf, d'emprint et de bleu" le voile repr sentait le vieu.  
>Le voile blanc encadrait don magnifique visage et retombais en une longue traine. Elle avait un regard charbonneux qui faisait ressortir ses yeux topaz et une l g re touche de gloss.<br>Son cou fin, p le et d licat tat agr ment d'un collier de Lapis Lazulli suspendu a une chaine en argent.  
>Sa robe tait.. Woua! C' tait une robe bustier blanche. Le haut descendait de cot jusqu'a mis-cuisse et le d colt arrivait jusque sous sa poitrine, il tait agr ment de dentelle qui remontait en col roul transparent. La jupe reposait sur un cerceau et avait quelques endroit o le tissus tait repli ce qui donnait un effait froiss magnifique la robe. Cette robe tait neuve. On ne voyait pas les chaussures de Bella mais je savais qu'elle les avaient empreint es Alice.<p>

Mon fils lui baisa la main et il mont rent sur la petite sc ne, face au cur . Nous nous ass mes et la c r monie d butat.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, voulez prendre pour pouse Isabella Mary Swan, Promettez vous de l'aimer, de la ch rir dans la richesse comme dans la pauvret , dans la sant comme dans la maladie et ce jusqu'a ce que la mort vous s pare.

_Oui. Je mis ma main devant ma bouche, mus. Carlisle me pris dans ses bras.

_ Bien, Isabella Mary Swan, voulez prendre pour pouse Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, Promettez vous de l'aimer, de le ch rir dans la richesse comme dans la pauvret , dans la sant comme dans la maladie et ce jusqu'a ce que la mort vous s pare.

_ Euh... Tout le monde retint son souffle. Evidemment! certain rigol rent, d'autre soufl rent de soulagement.

_ Bien je vous d clare a pr ent mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mari e."

Edward attrapa Bella par la taille, la fit tourn e dans les airs avant de l'embrasser.

"Je vous aimes Madame Cullen lui chuchota-t-il.

_Moi aussi, je t'aime" lui mumura-t-elle.

Ils s'embrass rent a nouveaux avant que tout le monde n'aillent les f licit s.

PDV Bella.

Me voil mari e l'homme parfait, entour e d'une famille magnifique et d'amis extraordinaires. Je peux dire sans h siter que je suis la femme la plus heureuse du monde.

Alice avait fait quelque chose de spectaculaire. Le jardin tait magnifique, ma robe aussi, et la r ception grandiose.

Tout le monde parlait autour de coupe, non pas de vin, mais de sang (NDA je sais un peu sordide mais...).

Soudain les lumi res se tamis rent, un spot vint nous clair Edward et moi et Elazard apparut sur sc ne.

" Mesdames, messieurs, merci d' tre la aujourd'hui pour Edward et Bella. Laissez moi vous dire qu'il ont traverss s beaucoup d' preuves avant d' tres l . Ils en ont travers chacun de leurs c t et enssemble. Ils les ont surmonter et ce qui fait d'eux ce couple fusionnel et sans faille. Je n'est...

_Attends oncle Elazard, j'veux parler

_ Emmett... Le vieu vampire lui c dat la place.

_ Coucou tout le monde! Moi je tient a te dire merci Bella parce que t'as r ussis enlever le manche balais qu'Ed' avait dans le cul. Je rigolais tandi que mon mari grognait. Dieu comme c' tait bon de l'appeler ainssi! Berf nan mais pour dire que Bella, s rieusement merci, Gr ce toi mon fr re rit, sourit.. il revit. Tu l'as sortie de sa solitude et pour a je t'aime encore plus!"

Je montais sur sc ne et le pris dans mes bras.

" Merci Emmett c'est tr s touchant."

Il me fit un baiser sur le front et me demanda de lui garder une danse.

PDV Edward.

Je rejoignais ma femme sur sc ne apr s que mon p re m'eut f licit et dis combien il tait fier. Ma douce tait toujours dans les bras Emmett plus mus que jamais.

Je pris la main de Bella et remerciais mon fr re pour son discourt mal commenc mais tr s bien ratrapp .  
>Mon ange se blotit dans mes bras tandis que je nous balan ais au rythm de My heart will go on de C line Dion.<p>

"Je t'aime Bella et je veux que tu sache que je suis le plus heureux des hommes depuis l'instant o tu as dit oui.

_ Je t'aime me r pondit-elle en m'embrassant.

_Tu m'as quand m me fait peur!

_Quand a? me demanda-t-elle en souriant avec espi glerie

_ Quand tu as dit ton petit "euh..." j'aurais pu avoir une crise cardiaque si mon coeur battrait.

_ Han je suis d sol mon amour. Je t'aime...SMAK...je t'aime...SMAK...je t'aime... Dit-elle en m'embrassant."

Une apr s nous partions pour notre lune de miel, en France, la o je l'ai retrouver, l o a eu lieu notre premier baiser, l o nous nous sommes avouez nos sentiment... 


End file.
